el amor es muy fuerte
by harmosa
Summary: rainbow dash se enamora de un poni llamado copper plume y el también se enamora de ella, pero cuando twilight recibe un mensaje de la princesa celestia de que hay unos nuevos ponis que intentaran gobernar equestria, rainbow dash y copper plume se llevaran una gran decepción, ¿pero que ocurrirá después?
1. Chapter 2

Rainbow dash, la poni mas veloz de toda equestria se encontraba camino a la casa de su amiga twilight, solo para pedirle el libro de daring do, al llegar a la casa de twilight, toca 2 veces y la unicornio sale con una gran sonrisa

twilight: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: hola, vine por

twilight: el libro de daring do

rainbow dash: así es

twilight: bien pasa

rainbow dash: gracias

Rainbow dash pasa a la casa de twilight y para su sorpresa se encontraba rarity, pinkie pie, applejack y fluttershy

rainbow dash: vaya, todas están aquí

rarity: claro querida y te queremos preguntar algo

rainbow dash: pues, díganme

applejack: ¿ya as tenido un novio?

rainbow dash: mm, no ¿por que?

rarity: por nada, ¿te as enamorado de alguien?

rainbow dash: no

fluttershy: bueno, en la revista dice que si nunca te as enamorado, no faltara mucho para que lo hagas

rainbow dash: que tontería

rarity: aunque no lo aceptes rainbow, algún día te enamoraras

rainbow dash: claro que no, yo nunca me enamorare

twilight: yo dije lo mismo, y mira ya me enamore

rainbow dash: pues eso no pasara conmigo

applejack: se me hace que ya te enamoraste y pasaste una mala experiencia y por eso dices esto

rainbow dash: n-no es verdad (dijo sonrojada)

pinkie pie: sip, se sonrojo, ya se a enamorado

fluttershy: lo savia

rainbow dash: no sean tontas, solo vine para llevarme el libro de daring do, adios (dijo mientras se iba con el libro y muy molesta)

rarity: ya se enamorara

todas: si, claro que si


	2. Chapter 3

rainbow dash: ¿que se creen ellas, como que me enamorare? están locas, bueno que mas da, llego la hora de las mejores acrobacias para sorprender a los wonderbolts

**EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES: **

Cierto poni de melena de color gris y piel de color azul turquesa llamado copper plume, el baja con otros 2 ponis, uno de melena verde y de piel color amarilla llamado francisco y la 2 de melena blanca de piel color rojo llamada samanta

francisco: perfecto

pluma de cobre: mm, de Este es Ponyville

samanta: claro que si, es muy bonito

francisco: claro que si, al fin podremos hacer lo que tanto anhelamos

samanta: si, si, pero por ahora quiero conocer este lugar

copper plume: ya se, cada quien que se vaya por separado y nos reunimos en esa biblioteca que parece árbol

samanta: por su puesto

francisco: bien, pero a las 4:00

copper plume: genial adios

**CON RAINBOW DASH: **

Rainbow dash volaba y hacia muchas acrobacias, pero pierde el equilibrio y empieza a caer

Rainbow Dash: ¡CUIDADO!

En ese instante rainbow dash choca con un poni

rainbow dash: dios, ¿estas bien? (dijo mientras miraba al poni)

poni: estoy bien (alza la mirada)

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos se miraron durante un rato, fue cuando rainbow dash reacciona y empieza una platica

rainbow dash: mi nombre es rainbow dash, ¿y el tuyo?

poni: bolígrafo de cobre de soja

Rainbow Dash: baya lindo Nombre

copper plume: el tuyo también

rainbow dash: eres nuevo ¿verdad?

copper plume: si, oye me preguntaba si...tu... no olvídalo

arco iris guión: no, moneda de diez centavos

copper plume: bueno, ¿si quisieras enseñarme este lugar?

rainbow dash: claro, empecemos (dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa)

copper plume: gra-gracias (dijo sonrojado)


	3. Chapter 4

rainbow dash: bien, aquí es la biblioteca de mi amiga

copper plume: o si, quede de verme con mis amigos aquí

rainbow dash: que bien, bueno continuemos, este es sugarcube corner, una de las mejores pastelerías de ponyville

copper plume: o si, me hablan mucho de esta pastelería

rainbow dash: eso pensé, mira esa es la boutique carrusel

copper plume: vaya, de esta no me han hablado

rainbow dash: aquí hacen las mejores ropas y vestidos

copper plume: genial, esto es increíble, hay muchas cosas aquí

rainbow dash: lo se, aunque contigo todo mejorara (dijo sonrojada)

copper plume: ¿disculpa? (contesto sonrojado y nervioso)

rainbow dash: nada olvídalo, vamos a ver sweet apple acres

copper plume: o, claro que si, dicen que esa granja tuvo que pelear contra flim y flam, y la familia apple les gano

rainbow dash: baya, conoces mucho

copper plume: soy viajero

rainbow dash: interesante, me gustaría que me cuentes todo

Los dos ponis caminaban por todo el pueblo, se hacían rumores de ellos dos, llegando a sweet apple acres comieron unas cuantas manzanas

copper plume: son muy deliciosas

rainbow dash: lo se, estas manzanas crecen con el amor de la familia, cuesta mucho y tarda demasiado en crecer, y se necesitan unos arboles hermosos

copperr plume: ¿como tu rostro?

rainbow dash: ¿p-p-perdón? (dijo sonrojada)

copper plume: n-nada (contesto sonrojado)

rainbow dash: vaya, ya son las 4:00

copper plume: ¿que?, o no quede de verme con mis amigos en la biblioteca de tu amiga

rainbow dash: bueno, nos vemos luego

copper plume: si, hasta luego


	4. Chapter 5

Copper plume corría a la biblioteca para encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando tuvo en la mira la biblioteca vio a sus amigos esperándolo

samanta: vaya, al fin llegas

francisco: si, tenemos pocos minutos

copper plume: lo siento, esque yo

samanta: ¿acaso estabas con una poni?

copper plume: no, para nada (dijo mientras se sonrojaba)

samanta: o, pero claro, nadie se fijaría en ti

copper plume: y nadie en una tonta

samanta: así, pues nadie en un..

francisco: ¡vasta! venimos a lo que venimos (dijo enojado)

todos: bien

**ADENTRO EN LA BIBLIOTECA:**

twilight: vaya, parece que esos 3 ponis están peleando y...ya se van

fluttershy: se reconcilian fácilmente

rarity: eso es increíble, se enojan, pero vuelven a ser amigos (dijo contenta)

applejack: es la magia de la amistad

pinkie pie: ¿quieren un pastel? (dijo en su tono alegre)

todas: si

De pronto alguien toca la puerta

twilight: ya voy (abre la puerta)

twilight: rainbow, pasa

rainbow dash: muchas gracias...hola chicas

todas: hola

rainbow dash: solo vine por el libro de daring do, no quiero preguntas, o otra cosa que tenga que ver con novios ¿entendido?

rarity: no, por que no te quedas a leer el libro aquí, claro si a twilight no le molesta

twilight: claro que no, quédate

rainbow dash: mm, esta bien

Paso mucho tiempo, ya eran las 6:00, fue cuando rarity quiso preguntarle algo a rainbow

rarity: oye rainbow, dice mucha gente que te vio con un poni

rainbow dash: em, s-s-si, bueno (dijo poniéndose roja)

rarity: baya, alguien se enamoro

rainbow dash: ¿quien?

rarity: ¡TU! (dijo molesta)

rainbow dash: ¡QUE! rarity, no me enamore

applejack: tranquila dash, a todos nos tenia que pasar (dijo con una cara comprensiva)

rainbow dash: ¡POR ESTO NO ME QUERÍA QUEDAR, USTEDES CON SUS CHISMES, ME LARGO! (dijo con mucha rabia)

Rainbow dash se fue a su casa, tiempo después, twilight recibió una carta de la princesa celestia


	5. Chapter 6

Twilight leía la carta de la princesa, pero su cara no demostraba ninguna buena noticia

fluttershy: ¿que dice twilight? (dijo preocupada)

twilight: dice que ponis nuevos vinieron a ponyville y lo que quieren hacer es algo malo

applejack: ¿como puede ser posible?

twilight: no lo se, pero tendremos que descubrir quienes son, empecemos, fluttershy tu ve a decirle a rainbow que la necesitamos

fluttershy: claro que si (dijo mientras salia volando)

twilight: pinkie pie tu conoces a todos los ponis, encuentra a los que apenas llegaron

pinkie pie: oki doki loki (dijo dando saltitos hacia la puerta)

twilight: y nosotras nos quedaremos a hacer el plan

las 2: bien

**CON FLUTTERSHY:**

fluttershy: por favor rainbow sal (dijo tocando la puerta)

rainbow dash: no la voy a abrir

fluttershy: lo que pasa es que algunos ponis nuevos que llegaron, van a hacer algo malo, como apoderarse de equestria

rainbow dash: o, esta bien (dijo mientras abría la puerta)

rainbow dash: pero, no quiero que me digan esas cosas de bueno...tu sabes

fluttershy: claro

**CON PINKIE PIE:**

pinkie pie: no, el ya lo conozco, no el lleva mas años aquí, no ella es maestra, no ella vende frutas desde hace mucho tiempo, esperen, ellos 3 se ven raros, si parece que ellos son

Pinkie pie se puso de tras de un árbol para oír lo que decían

samanta: ese sera el mejor plan de todos

francisco: cuando el poder sea nuestro podremos destruir el reino

copper plume: y a todos los ponis

samanta: si, los eliminaremos

pinkie pie: o celestia (dijo preocupada)

Pinkie pie corrió hacia la casa de twilight

**CON TWILIGHT:**

twilight: si, es un buen plan

rarity: ¿es en serio, esperar a que ellos hagan la destrucción de casi ponyville?

twilight: mira, ellos se rebelaran y sabremos como eliminarlos

Alguien toca la puerta y se abre enseñando a 3 amigas

twilight: hola rainbow, hola fluttershy y pinkie pie

rainbow dash: hola, una condición para ayudarlas, ¡NO...ME...HABLEN...DE...NOVIOS!

rarity: bien, bien

twilight: ¿encontraste algo pinkie?

pinkie pie: si, la encontré, son 3 ponis y ellos quieren acabar con el reino de equestria

twilight: o, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé


End file.
